Raven
by Robocracy
Summary: A series of song-based GrimmjowxIchigo drabbles. GrimmIchi FTW. Rated T for swearing. R&R Please!
1. Dtechnolife

**Raven** \Rav"en\, v. t. imp. & p. p. Ravened (rav"'nd); p. pr. & vb. n. Ravening. Written also ravin, and ravine. 1913 Webster _**To obtain or seize by violence. **_--Hakewill.

* * *

A/N

I'm doing this here thing because I don't do enough short drabbles:)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

But I'm doing more than ten because it's fun.

* * *

D-technolife – UVERworld (Aka WEIRDEST COINCIDENCE EVER.)

"HEY SHINIGAMI, WHERE ARE YA?!" Coming for his latest 'booty call' as he liked to call them, he stepped out of the portal straight into the teen's room, to find him curled up on his bed, hugging his legs. "What's up, Ichi?"

"I'm not in the mood for you right now, just find someone else to fuck." Grimmjow looked at the younger man with concern.

"Is something wrong..?"

"Like you'd care! You're just pissed that you're gonna have to work harder to get a fuck than normal." When the elder man didn't answer, he continued, "You REALLY want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm wallowing in self pity. Now if you don't mind, I have more wallowing to do."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this..."

"The fuck would you know?" Ichigo leapt at the man from his bed, hitting the surprised Espada square in the jaw. "You've never felt loss, regret, PAIN in your LIFE! You've never felt like the world was just falling apart around you! You've NO idea what it's like to just not want to have to LIVE any more!"

"Ichigo..." Not really knowing what to do, Grimmjow let Ichigo hit him again, before he finally collapsed into his arms, his body racking with tears. He held him, knowing that even though Ichigo would never believe him, at that moment all he wanted to do was protect him.

* * *

Explanation: This took two song-listens to write because I kept forgetting what the words meant, so I had to look them up because I don't speak Japanese -.- Based on the lyric 'I want to protect you and that disappearing smile' 'Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara' (According to the int0rnetz) Oh yeah, someone died and Ichigo couldn't protect them. And it wasn't Rukia cause I've killed her off enough already.


	2. Champagne From A Paper Cup

Champagne from a Paper Cup – Death cab for cutie

"Come on Grimm, it's time to go..."

"Noooooo! I'm havin' fun here, Ichi! Come on, come dance! The night's still YOUNG!"

"Grimm, it's half two. I need to be asleep. And you're very very wasted. Time to go."

"Why haven't you had any boooooze?"

"Office party booze is the worst."

"But... the music's awesome!"

"It's really, really not..." As Grimmjow returned to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the dining hall, Ichigo took a seat in one of the corners. He knew it was his own fault for dating such an animal but sometimes he really got sick of waiting around for him.

* * *

Explanation: Ummmm... FailatLife. It's AU. What else is there to say? It's so short it's pretty self explanatory... xD


	3. Knife Prty

Knife Prty – Deftones

They were enemies. They'd always been enemies, and they always would be. They didn't fight as hollow and shinigami, they fought for dominance, the constant fight between the two to see who could beat the other one down. They fought on the field, and they fought hard. They fought in the bedroom, and they fought harder. The constant power struggle, the adrenaline, the pleasure. That's why Grimmjow told himself he kept coming back. He didn't need the kid for anything except the passion created between the two, but that's all it was. An extension of the hatred they felt for one another expressed in two distinctly different yet incredibly similar forms. He'd never admit to Ichigo, or to himself, that he loved fucking the kid because he loved everything about the kid. The way he battled, his hidden bloodlust, hell even his inner hollow when he came out to play. He loved fucking the kid because he fucking loved the kid.

* * *

Explanation: "go get your knife go get your knife, now kiss me" This is where this came from. And I'm sorry it's so short...


	4. Futures

Futures – Jimmy Eat World

Ichigo wasn't generally the most thoughtful of people, he didn't think before he acted, he was the kind of 'burst in and do whatever it is you have to do' person. But for some reason, lately he couldn't stop thinking. The future loomed over his head like an angry storm cloud waiting to dump it's load on him in one hateful burst. He couldn't help but think that he was going to go down in history. People in the Academy were going to learn of his escapades for years to come. But what he really didn't want to think about (but nevertheless couldn't get out of his head) was the ominous feeling he kept getting in the pit of his stomach. He knew that as soon as the war started, he was going to have to choose between Soul Society and Grimmjow. And he knew exactly why he was going to go down in history because he'd already made his decision.

* * *

Explanation: Another short one, cause these songs are ridiculously short. 'the past is told by those who win' was the inspiration for this one. Prelude to the 'You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison' one


	5. Centrefolds

Centrefolds – Placebo

Every night, Ichigo would wake up from yet another dream, dripping in cold sweat. He calls them dreams because he once would have thought of them as nightmares (being attacked by the marauding blue-haired freak would give anyone the shivers) but he has grown to need the Espada's attention, even if it did involve fighting him over and over again. In his own head.

-

Every night, Grimmjow would wake up from yet another nightmare, wondering what exactly he'd done to deserve it. Ever since he'd beaten the hell outta the kid he couldn't get the fucker outta his dreams. Every night he'd have to look into those golden brown eyes and tell himself he was enjoying hurting him, but the truth was, he wasn't enjoying it at all. That was his worst nightmare. For him, fighting was everything, but when he couldn't bring himself to kill someone...

* * *

Explanation: This is pre-themgettingtogether and for some reason when this started playing I got this image of Ichigo waking up suddenly after what looked like a bad dream but it wasn't, and Grimmjow doing the same thing simultaneously in Las Noches but waking up from what looked like a good dream but wasn't. Make sense? No... didn't think so.


	6. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) – Greenday

Dear Ichigo,

Bet you never thought you'd read this, eh? I wrote it to you because you're the only person in this fucking world that I give a shit about, and I figured you'd be pretty pissed if I didn't give you an explanation. So here we go, explanation. This wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself, it's for the best. I swear on my life (figure of speech, I guess) that the times we had were fun, actually, they were fucking awesome. You made my _life_ awesome. I'm sorry I had to do this to you but it had to be done. And one last thing, (don't you fucking tell no-one I said this) I love ya, Ichi. See you in the next life,

Grimmjow.

* * *

Explanation: 'It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life.' To me that says, Grimmjow went and killed himself. Explanation DONE:)


	7. I Will Play My Game BeneathTheSpin Light

I Will Play My Game Beneath The Spin Light – Brand New

Racing through Las Noches, tearing a hole in reality and leaping through it to the relative safety of the real world, he knew he'd been seen, and he knew they were coming for him. They were probably following him right now. Appearing straight in Ichigo's room he frantically searched for him, but to no avail. Seeing the Garganta opening beside him he knew it was already too late. He pulled a chunk of his hair out and set it on the kid's pillow, knowing that even though he was never going to see him again, he'd know that he'd tried. As he felt himself being restrained by a pair of cold hands, he stared holes into the emerald eyes of his captor, wishing that he'd at least been able to say goodbye. A goodbye fuck wouldda been real nice.

* * *

Explanation: "Feel like every chance to leave is another chance I should have took." He left.


	8. Trashed and Scattered

Trashed and Scattered – Avenged Sevenfold

Ichigo lay, bruised and battered, covered in somewhat viscous fluids, on his bedroom floor, wondering why he put himself through it. He'd been abandoned, again. Grimmjow never stayed the night, Ichigo was used, abused and left bleeding on his own floor. Why did he keep putting himself through this? Why couldn't he just have the balls to say no? Or at least ask him to stay, just once. As tears fell unbidden from his eyes, he wondered just what it was about Grimmjow that made him like this. He broke him apart and left him to put the pieces back together. And what he wondered most of all was why he had to go and choose Grimmjow to fall in love with. Of all the self-absorbed bastards, he had to choose the most inconsiderate ass hole of them all. That was when he saw a black hole appear next to him and the Sexta Espada jumping out.

"Forgot my jacket."

"Stay. Please." As the blue-haired Arrancar turned to the boy, he sighed, seeing the tear trails running down his cheeks, realising that it was his own fault for getting so involved with the kid in the first place.

"Okay".

* * *

Explanation: "And my body's trashed and low, but to you I'll never show myself or what's inside" This is when they got serious. Like serious for realzz. And Ichigo's a doormat...-shrug-


	9. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Build God, Then We'll Talk – Panic at the Disco

"Where the fuck are we?" Looking around the rancid motel room, although knowing exactly where they were, he felt the need to exclaim about the state of the place he'd been brought to.

"Somewhere I can fuck ya without wakin' up yer family."

"How nice it is to know you care." Turning to leave the room he was met by an arm blocking his way.

"So ungrateful. Ya wound me, Ichi. Now sit the fuck down and take off yer clothes."

"Why should I?"

"Ya don't wanna know what I hadda do ta get the money fer this." A quizzical brow was raised, met by the patented 'I had sex today' smirk.

"You're kidding."

"Jealous?"

* * *

Explanation: "The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde" Then turned into crack. Grimmjow the Gigolo. Grimmolo? Yeah. "What a wonderful caricature of intimacy"


	10. The Stars

The Stars – Patrick Wolf

"Hey Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there stars in Hueco Mundo?"

"Nope. Just a moon."

"Wanna go sleep under the stars tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just... don't you miss them?"

"I can't remember them so why would I miss them?"

"Well, they're...comforting. Don't you think the moon would get kinda lonely?"

"What the fuck's with you today? Everything in Hueco Mundo is lonely. That's why they're _in_ Hueco Mundo, they seek out other souls and eat them to try and fill that emptiness, the loneliness."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Waddya mean?"

"Are you lonely?"

"...Are you on something?"

"I'm glad you're here. I was lonely too."

* * *

Explanation: Umm. Stars. Ichigo goes a bit Orihime. Lulz.


	11. YouKnowWhatTheyDoToGuysLikeUsInPrison

You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison – My Chemical Romance

As Grimmjow sat in his cell in that stupid stuck up ass hole's division he wondered how the fuck he got caught. He wondered how he'd managed to get those reiatsu blocking cuffs stuck on him. At least he told himself he was enraged at his sudden lack of freedom but all he really cared about was Ichigo. Ichigo was asleep in the cell beside him. When Soul Society'd found out about their relationship they'd gone mental. Like mental-lentil-chicken oriental mental. And now he was a traitor, and was probably gonna be killed. And it was his fault. His little berry-head was gonna be killed for trying to save him. And they were gonna make him watch.

* * *

Explanation: I was gonna go for crack, but just stuck with the prison bit. It's so short ;-;


End file.
